Moments d'une vie
by gruvioler
Summary: Ensemble de Drabbles ou courts Oneshots concernant différents personnages. J'écris selon mon inspiration. Tous genres aussi. RATING M par sécurité. Si contenu suggestifs je le préciserai en début de chapitre.
1. Racisme Inconscient

**1er Drabble : Racisme**

**Personnages : Dumbledore et Blaise**

**DISCLAIMER : Univers, personnages appartenant à J. **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs !**

* * *

\- « Mr Zabini, est-ce que l'on vous fait des remarques désagréables et blessantes parce que votre peau est noire ? » demande Dumbledore au garçon.  
Le jeune homme le regarde dans les yeux, puis hoche la tête avec un sourire triste.  
\- « Cela vous blesse que l'on s'attaque injustement à vous. Vous n'avez rien fait, ni demandez.  
Alors dites-moi, pourquoi traitez-vous les Nés Moldus de la façon dont on vous traitre pour votre couleur de peau ? »  
Un éclair de surprise traverse le regard de Zabini, aussitôt suivit par quelque chose ressemblant à de la compréhension.


	2. Salade de fruits et légumes

**Dispute de fruit et Légume**

**Histoire se passant après la guerre. Je me suis permise un changement. Fred est toujours en vie ! **

**Personnages : Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred et Georges. Apparition de Molly.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J. Rowling  
**

**Donnez votre avis si vous avez aimé ou non ! ;)**

* * *

\- « J'ai dû poireauter pendant 1 heure en t'attendant. J'ai fini par me prendre le chou avec un type qui gesticulait pendant le film, car du coup je ne voyais rien », bougonna Hermione auprès de Ron.  
\- « C'est vrai que t'es haute comme trois pommes », la taquina Ron  
\- « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Et puis ça te va bien de dire ça. C'est qui la grande asperge ? » répliqua-t-elle vexée.  
\- « Ça va, ce n'était pas une critique. Et puis ce n'est pas non plus la fin des haricots ! » s'exclama le rouquin  
\- « La fin ... tu me prends pour une poire ? Tu vas voir, la petite elle va te mettre une telle patate, que tu vas en tomber dans les pommes ! » lui dit la brunette avec agressivité.  
\- « Oh allez comme si s'était possible ! Arrête de raconter des salades ! » lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Hermione se leva brusquement du canapé et tendit un doigt vers son « ex » meilleurs ami.  
\- « Espèce... espèce de Cornichon ! » l'apostropha-t-elle  
\- « Dis donc vous avez la pêche tous les deux ! » intervint Harry en s'asseyant à la place de la jeune fille.  
\- « Occupe toi de tes oignions Harry ! » lui répondit Hermione  
\- « C'est vrai, ne viens pas ramener ta fraise en plus, hein ! » approuva Ron.  
Harry les regarda avec étonnement, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pensait pas que la dispute était aussi importante.  
\- « Mais j'essayais juste... » commença le brun, que la gène rendit rouge comme une tomate.  
\- « Il n'y a pas de « j'essayais juste » qui tienne. J'essaye déjà de communiquer avec un type qui m'a l'air de n'avoir qu'un poids chiche dans la tête, alors n'en rajoute pas Harry ! » le coupa Hermione  
\- « Comment ça un poids chiche ? beugla Ron en se levant à son tour.  
Hermione ne pu répondre à cette injonction, car Georges lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en répondant à sa place.  
\- « C'est bien vrai ça, Hermione a raison ! Tu n'as pas grand chose dans la cervelle. » dit-il.  
\- « Dites donc vous trois, vous avez l'air de bien vous fendre la poire ! De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda joyeusement Fred en prenant la place de Ron sur le canapé.  
\- « Ah non ! Pour vous les carottes sont cuites ! » Sur cette parole la jeune fille les planta là. Ron qui semblait avoir prit racine à coté du canapé, se décida à bouger pour ne pas rester avec les trois garçons derrière lui. Il s'éclipsa rapidement sous le regard interrogatif des jumeaux.  
\- « Mais enfin qu'est ce que Ronald a encore fait ? » questionna Georges en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, de beaux en forme d'amende.  
\- « Je crois qu'il n'a pas été à leur rendez-vous et qu'il ne s'est pas excusé. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très doué pour reconnaître ses tords. Et de là c'est encore parti en cacahuète. » lui répondit dans un soupir le garçon à la cicatrice.  
\- « Mon cadet est bête comme un chou quand il s'y met, c'est pas possible ! » souffla Fred en secouant la tête d'un air dégouté.  
\- « Vous voulez que je vous dise ? » commença Harry pour capter l'attention des deux jumeaux. « Je crois qu'Hermione n'aurait pas été si énervée si ce film n'avez pas été un parfait navet. » Finit-il avec malice.

Dans le jardin du terrier, Mme Weasley entendit trois éclats de rire.  
La guerre était belle et bien finie. Elle souffla encore une fois de soulagement et sourit à son tour.

* * *

**J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant cette petite histoire. J'espère que ce fut votre cas ! ;) **

**Petite précision, j'adore Ron. Ici je ne le décris pas comme un idiot mais plutôt comme un garçon maladroit pour exprimer ses sentiments et un peu orgueilleux aussi, je l'avoue ! **

**À bientôt !**


	3. Art : Voldemort contre Van Gogh

**2ième Drabble : ART**

**Personnages : Voldemort**

**Disclaimer : Personnage et univers de notre fabuleuse Me Rowling**

**Pour plus de compréhension, tapez "Crabe sur le dos" de Vincent Van Gogh **(je parle de ce tableau!).

* * *

Voldemort se tenait face au tableau qu'il regardait avec une fascination morbide.

« Crabe sur le dos » de Van Gogh représentait comme son nom l'indique un crabe sur le dos, sur fond vert. Les pattes recroquevillées indiquent que la bestiole est morte. La mort et la couleur verte. Avada Kadavra... Ce moldu que l'on disait fou, connaissait simplement l'existence du monde magique. Et ils l'avaient enfermé, lui, l'un des seul moldu qui valait le coup ! Les moldus étaient bien des imbéciles.

\- Maître ? demanda une voix terrifiée derrière lui.

\- On l'emmène ! ordonna le Seigneur Noir.

* * *

**J'ai de l'inspiration là. J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce drabbles. **

**Je vous laisse imaginer, la crise au musée quand ils remarqueront qu'on leur à piqué un tableau ! ^^**

**Donnez moi votre avis ! :) Et puis des idées pour que je puisse travailler dessus si vous voulez. Suffit de me balancer deux trois mots ! :D**


End file.
